


Choke Me

by god_Zilla



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Breathplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/god_Zilla/pseuds/god_Zilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard and Frank get high and fuck, basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choke Me

Frank entered the Way household, having finally finished school. Pete Wentz was holding a party to celebrate the freedom of the high-schoolers for the year, but Frank preferred to visit Mikey and Gerard and just chill with them. He was greeted by loud indie blaring from upstairs. He knew Donna was out on the night shift and Donald was never home, so him and the two brothers would have the house to themselves. Walking in, he saw Mikey doing obvious things with Alicia in the sitting room. It was best not to interrupt them but it was Frank’s job to piss off the youngest Way. He slapped him on the ear on the way to the kitchen, hearing a “Fuck you!”. He pulled out a beer from the fridge, knowing he could always feel at home here. “You love me, Mikey” he laughed, jogging up the stairs.

He pushed into Gerard’s room, met with a heady scent and an old Pixies disc playing. Gerard was hanging upside-down from his bed, a joint hanging from his mouth. He giggled girlishly, “Hey Frankie.” He pulled himself up and sat cross-legged on his pillow. Frank collapsed on the bed, cracking open his beer and taking a slug. “What’s up, Gee?” he asked.

Gerard giggled. “The fuckin’ ceiling.”

Frank rolled his eyes, the dude was half out of it.

Gerard leaned over, placing the blunt just next to Frank’s lip ring. Frank shut his eyes and took a long drag, groaning.

“Fuck.”

He hadn’t smoked in ages and this was just fucking awesome.

Gerard was watching him with dizzy eyes and crooked smile. He bit his lip, leaning in close to Frank. Not breaking eye-contact, he took the joint from Frank and placed it on the window-sill. Frank was frozen in place and looked meekly at Gerard. There was almost no space between them when-

“Ah, Fuck! What the hell- Gee!” Frank was laughing

Gerard had suddenly attacked him, tickling him and grabbing at his sides.

Frank squirmed underneath him, fighting to get away from the tickles.

Thank God for his short stature- he’d managed to climb on top of him and pin him, getting his revenge by tickling his attacker.

“Fuck you, man” Gerard wriggled, and grasped at Frank, who wasn’t stopping anytime soon. He soon grabbed the necklace hanging from Frank’s neck, not snapping it, but yanking it harshly- by accident.

Frank’s head snapped back and the skin on his neck burned slightly, the black rope rubbing the scorpion tattoo and shading it pink. Frank’s eyes were squeezed shut and his back had arched, he’d let out a single choked moan and was shocked into silence. Gerard’s thighs were trapped between Frank’s knees, which he’d tightened closer from the sudden encounter. Gerard was babbling out apologies but stopped abruptly when he noticed Frank’s reaction. Gerard’s shirt was fisted in Frank’s hands and his crotch was flush against his.

“Frank...” Gerard uttered.

Iero looked down at Gerard, blushing.

“You’re telling me you fucking liked that?”

“I-I-“ Frank couldn’t even finish, he just grabbed Gerard by the head and pulled him in, kissing him roughly and messily. They were both still pretty much fucked out.

Gerard responded a moment later, taking the necklace in his hand and holding it tight, not enough to choke Frank completely but enough to make him pant, which he was doing as his cheeks glistened with sweat.

Frank breath was rough when Gerard pulled away and pushed him down to lay on the bed. He leaned down to kiss Frank again but Frank moved his head.

“Fucking... get your, just,” he struggled with breath and speech and he just mewled, grabbing at Gerard’s hands and pressing it to his pants, he was fucking hard if that didn’t explain.

Gerard nodded, adjusting the hand with the necklace and unzipped Frank’s pants and yanking them down with his boxers. As soon as he wrapped his fingers around Frank’s cock which was already glistening with cum, he kissed Frank, dirty and slow and hot. Literally hot, Frank’s breath and skin were one-hundred degrees. He jacked him slow, only speeding up when Frank began to get bitchy, thrusting up and pulling at Gerard’s hair.

Frank was buzzing from the high and the sex and the choking and he didn’t know what to concentrate on, his brain was melting in his skull from the attention on his mouth, neck and dick.

It was all over too soon for him, well, he lasted pretty well but he wanted more anyway.  
He came with a series of groans and Gerard’s name on his tongue.

Gerard let go of the necklace and collapsed on Frank.

He unzipped and jacked himself off quickly before laying back down next to Frank, just breathing.

“Fuckin’ awesome.” They said in unison, lighting up and sharing a cigarette.


End file.
